Surprise
by Mrs. Carolyn Mitchell
Summary: He was her Christmas wish, too. Cam/Carolyn AU


**Title: **Surprise

**Author:** Mrs. Carolyn Mitchell

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**A/N:** I was watching the Soldiers Surprise Homecoming Mix on YouTube after somebody blogged it on Tumblr (highly recommended video), and through the tears that were running down my face, one of the videos gave me great inspiration for a Cam/Carolyn fic. This is AU, by the way.

* * *

Carolyn Mitchell waited in line patiently with her four year old daughter, Bailey. It was the week before Christmas, and Bailey insisted that they go and see Santa Claus at the mall. She had a special Christmas wish for Santa. Carolyn's only wish was to see her husband again. He was deployed overseas just a few month after Bailey was born, and they had only stayed in contact through videos and letters. Bailey had never even met her father in person.

Finally, it was their turn. Bailey ran up to Santa and jumped onto his lap. He gave a hearty laugh and Carolyn smiled from a few feet away.

"Hello," Santa greeted Bailey. "What's your name?"

"Bailey," Bailey answered cheerfully.

"Well it's good to meet you, Bailey. Would you like a picture?" Santa asked. When Bailey nodded, Santa cued a man to come over and snap a picture of them. Santa then turned back to Bailey. "And what would you like for Christmas, Bailey."

Bailey looked at her mother, who smiled back at her. She then turned to Santa and leaned forward, whispering so softly that Carolyn couldn't hear what she said. How was she supposed to get the present when she couldn't hear what her child wanted?

Santa gave Bailey a sorrowful look. "I don't know if I can do that, but I will make sure I try my best to get you your wish, Bailey."

Suddenly, a voice called out, "Bailey?"

Bailey looked around. She saw a man walking towards the crowd in his BDUs. "Daddy?" she asked quietly.

Carolyn looked over at where Bailey was looking, her eyes wide with hope. Could it be true?

The man in the BDUs got to the front of the crowd, where he dropped a bag before walking towards Bailey, a wide smile on his face.

"Daddy," Bailey said, still quietly, as if she couldn't believe she was finally meeting her dad in person.

"My have you grown," the man said.

Bailey looked at Santa. "You did it! You made my daddy come!"

Meanwhile, Santa was complete bewildered that the child's wish had come true.

Bailey hopped off his lap and ran towards her father, Colonel Cameron Mitchell. He joyfully picked her up in a tight hug.

"Daddy," Bailey repeated for the third time, this time her voice filled with glee. The crowd 'awed' at the sight of the daughter-father reunion.

"Cam?" Carolyn asked, walking towards him, eyes swimming with tears.

Cam looked at her over the shoulder of their daughter. "Hey, Caro." He balanced Bailey on one hip with one arm while using the other to pull Carolyn close to him in a tight hug. The crowd 'awed' once more at the family reunion.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Carolyn said through her tears.

"Yeah, well, you weren't so lucky," Cam joked, tears trickling down his face.

Carolyn smiled. "I was so worried."

"You won't need to be worried anymore," Cam said.

She pulled away. "What do you mean?"

"I'm here to stay, Carolyn," Cam said, smiling.

Carolyn hugged him once more. "Thank God. I can't handle knowing that you could die any second out there." Cam pulled her tighter.

Bailey, who was snuggled up against Cam, said, "Daddy, Santa gave me my Christmas present early!"

Cam looked at her. "Did he, now?" He looked at Santa, then back at Bailey. "And what exactly was it?"

"You, Daddy," Bailey said. "I told him that I wanted to see my daddy this Christmas, and then you showed up!"

Cam smiled, more tears making their way to his eyes. "Santa's working pretty fast this year."

Bailey nodded. "Yup."

"How about a big family picture with Santa?" a man with a camera asked.

Cam smiled. "Sounds like a great idea."

The three walked over to where Santa was sitting. Bailey got back up onto his lap while Carolyn and Cam stood on either side of him.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Santa cheered. The picture was snapped.

Cam picked up Bailey and walked towards the place where the photo was being developed as another family walked up to Santa.

"Just so you know," Carolyn said, kissing his cheek as she leaned into him, "you were my Christmas wish, too."

**

* * *

A/N:** I might have cried at one point, but that's because I'm overly emotional. How 'bout you? Please review now!


End file.
